


Our Love

by HanjooMarkjinLover27



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drama, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanjooMarkjinLover27/pseuds/HanjooMarkjinLover27
Summary: Jinyoung: Hyung you can’t do that to me, you can’t abandon me please .Mark: oh my poor Jinyoung ; you are nothing to me , I just used you to fill in my spare time and i got tired of you.Or how Mark left Jinyoung and their daughter.Youngjae: Hyung please listen to me it's not what you think at all we are just .Jaebum: shut the fuck up YoungJae i have nothing to hear , I know exactly what I saw! so get out of the way and of my life.Or how Jaebum destroyed two lives without knowing it.Bambam: Hyung ... you .... are not serious right you can’t be .Jackson: Ohhhh I’m dead serious, it's OUT OF the question that you keep IT.Or how Jackson regrets what he did.Yugyeom: Noona, we are doomed
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Kim Yugyeom/Original Female Character(s), Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Characters

**Author's Note:**

> so hello everyone how are you?  
>  so this fiction was in french in the first place , i start writing it like four years ago and i stopped but now i think that i can do better work in english hoping that you will like it   
>  i'm out

Mark tuan   
Age : 27 ans.

The eldest son of the Tuan family; he spends without counting his family's money on everything and anything and more specifically his girlfriend Emma; so his father sends him to south Korea with his sister to a friend's house to keep him away from the life he leads in LA and have him change so that he can take over the family business.

Park Jinyoung   
Age : 25 ans

Only child of the Park family; he fell in love with Mark directly when they met , now he regrets trusting him and believing his lies .

He continued his studies to become a lawyer and gave the only good thing that Mark left him; his daughter Marcie; which he raises with his two best friends a more than perfect life.

Marcie Park (oc)  
Age : 4 ans

A very intelligent and charming little girl, she always wonders why her daddy doesn't come home like every other child; but it’s okey she got her dad , aunt and uncle with her.

Choi Youngjae 

Age 24

He was a real ray of sunshine before Jeabum left and destroyed his life forever; and after what happened he doesn’t trust anyone except his friends , and he refuses to enter a relationship no matter who the person is.

Now he a singing teacher at the JYP University

Kunpimook Bhuwakul – BamBam

Age 24

He is one of the two owners of one of the best daycare ‘’seven’’ in Seoul with Jackson ,they have a 3 years old twins even if he is deeply in love with Jackson for years now , he always thinks that Jackson married him more by guilt than love.

Jackson Wang  
Age: 27

The second owner of the daycare ‘’seven’’ he is madly in love with BamBam but he knows that he has hurt him in the past ; with what he said but he does everything for him proved him is a fulfilled father and he regrets his words and actions.

Im Jaebum Age: 27 years old Before he was jinyoung's best friend and was always cold with others, only Youngjae had managed to melt his heart so he was extremely protective towards the latter. He is the heir of the JYP, made a lot of mistakes in his life and the one he most regrets is leaving Youngjae

Kim yugyeom  
Age : 23 ans

He lost his parent at the age of 12 years old and the family of Youngjae adopted him , he also is BamBam's best friend and he became extremely close to Youngjae after what happend he considered his real brother.

He is a dance teacher at JYP

Kristine Tuan (OC)  
Age : 26 ans.

She is mark's sister, she considers that mark and jaebum are dead after what they have done and she is ready to do every thing to protect Marcie, Jinyoung and Youngjea from everything.

She is also a doctor at the Seoul hospital

Brown Emma 

Age 25

She is mark ex-girlfriend ; she does everything to control Mark so will he marry her she can have the hand on the inheritance

she took it very badly that mark left him and swore to take revenge


	2. I Am Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello every one , how are you?  
> so here is the first chapter I hope you'll like it

-Yes bam that will be great ; okey see you.  
I hung up the phone and looked at the clock it was time to wake Marcie up; I got up the stairs to her room; I went inside and head to her bed before kneeling.  
-Come one princess wake up. I said smiling when saw her shift and opened her eyes  
-Five more minutes dad please I'm still tired. She said rolling herself into a ball.  
\- Okay dear, if you don't want to get up so we can go shopping today it’s okay .  
-To go buy the princess dress I wanted? She asked her eyes full of hope  
-Yes but since you are tired, i think we’ll just be lazing around the house.  
-Nooooo, look I'm good not tired at all .she said while jumping on her bed  
I smile taking her in my arms.  
-Dad what does it mean to be a bastard?  
I watch her shocked by what she just said.  
-What where did you hear that?  
-At the daycare, they told me that I was a bastard because you are an easy person and that I’m a bad girl that’s why I don’t have a father like a normal family because daddy doesn’t want me . She said to me with a voice full of sorrow and tears in her eyes.  
I felt the rage rise in me, people can insult me as much as they want but not my daughter I hugged her while she was crying.  
-Baby don’t cry, you are the nicest girl in the world, you did nothing wrong, just tell me who told you that?  
She lowers her head and refuses to answer me.  
-Park Marcie answers me now . I says with a stern voice .  
\- Teacher Mina, she said that.  
\- Never listen to what other people tell ,you have a normal family you have me and Kristine and Youngjae we love you more than anything doubt that , now go wash yourself so you can have breakfast and we'll go out after okay?  
-Yes ,can we have ice cream?  
\- All what you want baby  
She nod her head smiling, she kisses my cheek and hopped of the bad running to her bath room.  
I made my way downstairs to the kitchen where I found Kristine and Youngjae, taking their breakfast.  
-What happens to you hyung, you look like you saw a ghost. says youngjae amused.  
-I would rather .  
-What do you mean by the wonder Kristine Curious.  
-Marci asked me what bastard meant  
-EXUSE ME WHAT ? Kristine yelled  
\- her teacher told her that she was a bastard and that i was an easy person that's why she has no father or normal family.  
\- How on the earth is our family is not normal? I will ask BamBam to review his damn personal! we don’t pay her the best daycare in Seoul so she can listen to this bullshit , for the love of god she is a child. say Kristine angrily  
-who told her that? ask Youngjae  
\- Mina ; you know the girl who had a crush on me and I rejected her years ago  
\- The little bitch, she’s going to regret it, I’m going to make it a pleasure to destroy her. Youngjae’s voice is extra cold.  
\- When I see you like that the two of me I have the impression that you are his parents. I say smiling .  
\- Hey, I'm her aunt and I brought her out of your belly.  
\- And I am your best friend and his godfather I have the right to get upset.  
\- Thank you guys .  
After the breakfast, as planned we leave for the mall, we go around all the stores she likes and I buy her the dress she wanted and fold other things , we really had a great time.  
-Are you happy baby ? asked her while smiling  
-Yesss dad can we have ice cream now  
-Of course my dear  
She nods all smile, once our ice-cream is finished; we go back to the parking lot ready to go home.  
-Jinyoung is that you. i stopped when i heard my name being called, i slowly turn to see my parent  
-Jin...jinyoung Oh my god it's really you . My mom say with tears in her eyes , she stopped talking when she saw Marcie.  
She starts approaching us looking at Marcie , i put her automatically behind my back to protect her , my mom looked hurt by what i did .  
-I'm sorry madam i think you are wrong if you excuse me. I resume walking when i was stopped once again by my father yelling, thanks’ god the parking was empty .  
-Park Jinyoung stay where you are, that’s not a way to talk to your mom. My father said sternly as usual.  
-I'm sorry sir but my parent died four years ago when they cast me out of their life. I’m really getting pissed of right now.  
-Dad who is that? My daughter asked me innocently.  
\- Absolutely nobody baby come on lets go home.  
I looked one last time at them , my mom was crying and my father looked shocked , I walked towards my car , and put Marcie in her sit, the way home was calm sign that Marcie fell asleep, once in front of the house I stopped the car , I take Marcie in my arms before going in  
\- Oh Jinyoung hyung you already returned. Says Youngjae happily  
I nod my head gently before saying ‘’ I saw my parents,’’.  
\- Give me Marcie I’ll put her in her room .Kristine was next to me.

I did as she asks me before I head for the sofa , sitting with youngjae he hugged me and i start crying  
-Hyung everything will be okay I’m here, did they do something?  
-No, don’t worry it’s just…. everything just came back to me how they react and treat me when i told them.  
Flash back  
-YOU ARE WHAT ? My father screamed.  
\- I’m pregnant. I say with a small voice .  
-PARK JINYOUNG. He screamed again  
-Please honey don't scream. My mom said while putting her hand on his forearm.  
-How can't i when my son is a Whore. He say angrily.  
I was hurt by his word and i could feel Kristine tense beside me  
-Uncle please he isn't ; it wasn’t his fault .  
\- Oh really , he did open his legs to get pregnant, so aren’t you a whore Jinyoung? he asked sarcastically  
-No i'm not dad stop please listen to me. I ask him in a pleading voice.  
-I’m listening to you but first answer this question who is the father.  
I lower my head and remain silent.  
-He is gone . replied Kristine  
-First I wasn’t talking to you Kristine but to Jinyoung and second WHO IS THE FATHER! He screamed again .  
-Jinyoung please answer him. Plead my mom  
-I can't tell you okay, he is gone now, so it's not important. I say  
-Get rid of it .He say looking at me straight in the eyes.  
-What? no never . I say putting my hands on my stomach  
-Don't you think that you put enough shame to our family name ? pregnant and gay just perfect, so here are your choices you get rid if it or I disinherit you  
-What are serious mom say something please. i was looking at her with pleading eyes.  
She just bow her head and say.  
-Jinyoung , your father is right, it’s the best for you.

I am shocked by their behavior and their words my own parents don’t support me.  
-So this bastard or you lose everything? ask father.  
-Please uncle you can't be serious he is your only son.Kristine started but I cut her  
-I’m leaving  
\- You what. Ask my father shocked .  
-I'm not killing my baby , if you can't accept me and my baby I don't see why i'll stay here .  
-Jinyoung baby don’t be stubborn and listen to your father. say my mother crying  
-I made my decision as you made yours .  
-Then go don't comeback when you'll have nothing and couldn't find anybody to fuck you. My father say coldly  
I was hurt because my father just said but I lower my head, I stood up with Kristine who take my hand and we leave.  
Once we got in her car and i start crying.  
-I just can't believe what he said to you, I’m really sorry Jinyoung I should have stand for you more.  
-It's okay; everything will be okay i said while touching my belly  
-why didn’t told him that’s it’s Mark’s baby.  
\- Would that have changed something.  
-Yeah not really.  
\- Where do we go now? the house isn’t ready yet.  
-Let’s go to youngjae. I said with closing in my eyes .  
End of the flash back.  
Thinking about it still hurt and the fact that I saw them today after four years wasn’t the best  
-I have something to tell you . said Kristine get up and stand in front of us her eyes where shifting to me and youngjae.  
-''They are back ''.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank all the people who left kudos and thank you for the subscriptions that's mean a lot to me and it's make me really happy  
>  I hope you'll enjoy the story


End file.
